What Comes of Elements?
by Emerald Flame
Summary: A young girl, created of the elements by the Sunlord and Star-Eyed must face the last of Ma'ar's creatures that are after the one most powerful thing in Valdemar; the place where Companions are from. Please RR! I've kind of let this one go....
1. Creation Prologue

Chapter One  
  
  
  


The Star-Eyed and Sunlord sat back from their creation, happy with the result. The Star-Eyed sighed, her bottomless eyes twinkling as she settled herself on the chair of light. The Sunlord nodded to her, his awesome light obscuring him from view so only brilliance could be seen. 

* You are satisfied with our creation, our daughter, enough that she might serve our purpose and the worlds? I surely am. * The Star-Eyed asked of the brilliance seated beyond their creation in his throne of pure radiance. 

* Yes and now we must send forth our daughter into the corrupted world of hate, pain, and rage. * The luminescent figure replied with a small note of sadness and as one they breathed life into their creation. 

* We send forth, * The Star-Eyed could see the faint outline of a smile among the god's radiant form, * Ayalati, the Elementress. *  
  
  
  
  
  


AN- yes I know its short but you sometimes have to have these little beginnings and they just set up the whole story. The next chapter is longer. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! Even if you hated it please review!


	2. Lost and Found

  
  


Chapter Two  
  


Herald Talia, Queen's Own, second only to the Queen, raced down the dark, deserted hallways, the pain and suffering consuming her until she could think of nothing else. The pain was less prominent as the suffering but they were both there with a heavy feel of self-hate. She darted left down a side passage that would take her to the library faster than the hall that she had been on. She felt the plain emotions surge. Now she could feel anger, hot, potent, and uncontrolled. She raced up to the closed double doors and threw them open. She paused, panting, trying to regain her breath. She had many memories of this place, including when she had first met Kris. Her breath caught slightly when she thought of him and she stood there for a moment savoring his memory. Talia felt the anger surge again, reminding her why she was there. She sprinted to the far corner, clutching her aching side. As she rounded about the last shelf of books, she saw a girl around the age of 12 sobbing like there was nothing left in the world for her. The Queens Own immediately threw her arms around her and with her Empathy tried to calm her down.   


When the girl was coherent enough to speak, Talia held the young girl, no Heraldic-Trainee, an arms length from her. Now up close she, Talia could see that she was older than she had first assumed, maybe 14 or 15, and very pretty. She would've been if her nose wasn't bright red and there were tear streaks all down her cheeks. Golden-brown hair streamed down her body in tangled torrents, it was obvious she hadn't brushed it lately. As Talia's power gnawed at the black mountain of despair, hatred, and remorse, the Trainee flung herself into Talia's arms, her sobbing renewed, twice now as strong.   


"Shhhh..." I murmured in her ear, "It's okay. Everything will be okay." I felt her tense beneath me and she thrust herself away.   


"Nothing will ever be okay," she sobbed into the soaked pillow, "I killed him, I'm a murderer. I shouldn't be alive. I killed him!" Talia had heard this quite often from Heralds. "I deserve to die!"  


"No..." Talia whispered soothingly, "Honey, it's okay. You didn't do anything. Everything will be okay. Don't worry about anything."   


"No!" she yelled, "Your wrong! It won't be okay! I killed him!" Already her arguments were getting half hearted, "I'm a murderer! I shouldn't have been chosen!" Slowly her tears subsided.   


Talia breathed a sigh of relief. Now the slightly easier part. "Alright. Now, what's you name? And please explain why you are so unhappy right now."  


She, too, sighed and pushed herself away. "I killed him. I killed Lotak. I lured my lover into a rockslide which killed him." Talia saw the tears come perilously close to the surface again and quickly headed that off.   


"Did you purposely lure him into the rockslide?" Talia asked tactfully, and at the girl's tiny shake of her head she took as a no, she said, "Then what's the problem?" at the Trainee's body betrayed her dislike of that, she quickly said, "No don't answer that. For now just consider it. Now, please tell me your name." The Trainee murmured something. "What? I didn't quite catch that." 

"It's Ayalati of Zalmon," she named a small town in the South-West of Valdemar, just North of the Comb, "Lotak and I were in the Comb, uh, having some fun," a faint pink crept into her cheeks, "And I, umm, ran away for fun, and he chased me. I let out a great shout and the rocks I had just passed from under fell upon him. Nobody seemed to want to comfort me, just hisparents and friends," she added bitterly, "They seemed to think that I had caused this disaster. And it didn't help that Lotak was the village mayor's first son."  
  
I winced sympathetically, and Ayalati nodded resentfully, "They sent me into outcaste," Talia gasped, "Thinking I was bad luck."

"I'm sorry Ayalati," I began but she cut me off.

  


"Don't be. And I go by Aya. Only Lotak called Ayalati and I have bad memories of that time." Slow tears trickled down her cheeks, not the furious sobbing, but tears of sadness over-running every other emotion. Talia's heart ached for her.   


Talia let Aya cry herself out then felt her slowly drift off to sleep. Talia carefully in pictures told Rolan to get Ahrodie to have Dirk to come and help her carry the sleeping Trainee.   
  
They got her into bed together and, as if in a dream, walked back to their suite.   
  
"Did you see the power she has inside?" Dirk asked in awe, "I could hardly breathe!"  
  
Talia sighed and replied, "Yes, I did, but I am so exhausted now I wouldn't stay up for the world. Goodnight!" She ended forcefully and as if to reinforce her statement she put her back to him. He sighed and did the same and whispered  
  
"It had something to do with the elements."  
  
  
  



	3. Fire and Lightning

AN: This is chapter two. I would like you to review, even if you dislike it. I need ideas and a new title so please review.  
  


Chapter Three  


Talia woke to urgent knocking on her door. From beside her, Dirk was mumbling about stampedes and storms. The person pounding on the door brought me back to life with what he said, "One of the Trainees is trapped in a mental loop of pain and fear and she is sprouting lightning and fire! Get out here or we might have to do something drastic!" Talia gasped and sprang out of bed. Fire and lightning, what next, a storm inside of the Collegium? Not even bothering to change, she raced out the door, towards the Trainee's hall.   


When she reached the wing, Talia immediately saw the problem area. A knot of Heralds, still in their sleeping clothes, and a mixture of Trainees were clustered around a room at the end of the hall. Talia sprinted up to them and elbowed her way through the crowd. Once she reached the doorway, she drew in a breath with a soft hiss. Ayalati of Zalmon was lying in a heap in the doorway, covered with fire and lightning bolts that crept over her skin, as if trying to get in.   


Talia immediately took control. "Has anyone gotten hurt," she asked, worried that someone had come to close to the power barely controlled. At the frightened shakes of the other Herald's heads, Talia let out a sigh of relief. Okay. Now the hard part. She slid her power into Aya and was pulled into a storm of self hate, pain, and fear. It was Rolan who pulled her out, barely, and mentaly she felt bruised head to toe, and the Queens Own felt she had gotten off lightly.   


De javu, she thought and remembered: Sherrill. Sherrill had pulled Keren out of a pain loop just like this, except they had been lifebonded. It might work.  


"Trainee," Talia snapped, "Don't just stand there. Go and find Herald Sherrill. Bring her here immediately! Go!" The girl raced off and Talia turned back to Aya. The wind around her had begun to whip, and somehow Talia knew the problem was about to get worse.   
  


"Where is she?" Talia muttered, wringing her hands, as Dirk came racing up, a cup of tea in one hand, a slice of bread in the other. She gratified him with a big smile and took a huge bite of the warm bread.   
  


Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Sherrill came running up in a flimsy night gown with the Trainee and Keren hard on her heels. When Sherrill saw Aya she gasped and stepped forward to extend her hands toward the girl. Talia could see, with her Empathy, Sherrill throw a mental rope of love to Keren a split second before she dove into the seething torment of the Trainee's mind. Sherrill's struggle with Aya was terrible, Talia could see by the beads of sweat pouring down her face, and only pure restraint kept Talia from diving in after her. If anyone tried to enter her mind, not only would they be thrown violently out, but they could even turn comatose.   
  


After what seemed like ages, the sparks that had been fluttering around Aya vanished and the concentration on Sherrill's face faded and she let out a heavy sigh of relief.   
  


"She will sleep now." Sherrill said as she stood on shaky legs, "I will, too. . ." She managed before she fell into a unconscious heap. Keren immediately bent, and with the help of another Herald, picked her up. Keren gave Talia a small smile of thanks when Talia nodded and flapped her hand in a Yes, go to sleep, way.   
  


Aya's face had a peaceful look when Dirk and Talia put her in her bed again. A world of black slowly crept up to Talia, and she dropped into unconsciousness, not to wake up until Aya lost control, again.   
  


A.N. I hope you liked it. Being sick with a fever didn't help me writing it. PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if you HATED it but just please review.


	4. Channels and Awe

Chapter Four

  
  


Firesong raced down the Trainee's hallway, skidding around corners as he tried not to listen to the persistent voice in his head telling him to get his butt down here or she would do something drastic. 

He finally reached the small room of the girl he had been told about and came to a sudden halt, panting as he tried to assess the situation. There was nothing to assess. Only the powerful Empath, the Queen's Own, and Elspeth were standing outside the door. Elspeth was trying to get the girl under some sort of shielding so she wouldn't tear the Palace down and Talia was trying to cut down on the fear and despair welling up inside the poor child. They were trying but he could tell they weren't succeeding well because there was sweat streaming down their faces and he could feel the power and pain clearly. And he wasn't an Empath. He couldn't imagine what the unshielded Trainees were feeling. 

Once he had his breath he gasped out, "What is going on? Why do you need me so much?"

Elspeth turned to him and replied in an angry and exasperated voice, "Look at who is sitting on that bed." Firesong began to lean towards the door to peer in but Talia stopped him.

"Use your Mage Sight." She said wearily. He looked sharply at her then slowly let his mage senses into the girl weeping uncontrollably on her bed. What he saw reeled him back several paces. 


	5. The First Warning

Chapter Five  
  
  


A flash of blue. . .

Out of the water rose these things, all shapes and sizes. At first it was just a few, then more, and more, and more, until it was an army of these hideous creatures, swarming for shore in the dark silence of the night. The first ones soon reached the water's end and stepped up onto harbors and beaches, unknown to all except the one little Heraldic Trainee, floating in a cloud of blue, watching, but able to do nothing. When the first monster reached the first line of houses it ripped the house in front of it and everything else apart, grabbed the people living in it and attached them to the suction cups and nipples all over the thing's body. The poor people struggled, but to no avail. Slowly their movements grew weaker, and weaker, then they stopped moving all together and the monster seemed to grow slightly, straightening itself and seeming to swell a bit, maybe with pride, but also physically. The other things were doing the same, and soon the water side town was rubble, and nothing more.

When the repulsive creatures finished with the town they continued on, and Trainee Jordan could do nothing to stop it. They went from town to town to town, following the same pattern, sucking the life out of the inhabitants, growing stronger with each meal. They had just one purpose and destination in their minds;  
  


The life force of the Companions.   
  


* * *  
  


Heraldic Trainee Jordan sat up in bed, drenched with sweat, his mouth clamped shut over a barely contained scream. He trembled as he tried to regain himself and get over that terrible dream, no nightmare, no Foresight. It would be logical, being that his Grandfather Malken was the most powerful ever Foreseer and that none of his descendants had had the gift yet. Of course none of his descendants had been Chosen yet. He was the first. He had to talk to his grandfather. If that was Foresight, the Companions were in trouble.

If that was Foresight, Valdemar was in trouble, big trouble. And only his warning would help them. 

With only those thoughts in his mind, he scrambled out of bed and stumbled out of his room to find his grandfather and alert the King to what was to come.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


R/R please!!! I need some new ideas and coments and no one will review so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Kaylaa

Chapter Six-Kaylaa  
  


: Gwena?: Elspeth Mind called in private mode, : Where is Herald Trainee Ayalati's Companion? And can you give me the scoop on it because I know it will not be ordinary. Don't hold back from me, because you know what happened the last time you did, and anyway, I'll just go ask the Companion myself.: 

: Hold onto you horses! (AN: No pun intended) I was going to tell you anyway!: Elspeth could feel the sigh, : Now I don't want you to get mad at Rolan and I because if you do I'll stop and won't say anymore. Alright?: 

: Rolan? What does he have to do with this?: Again the mage could feel the sigh, but with some annoyance in it this time.

: Just be quiet and listen. It begins like this. For one day, Rolan and I went back into the Grove and back into the place where the first Companions were born. There time passes differently so while we were there we had a foal. When we left the Grove, our foal, Kaylaa, immediately went off for her chosen in Zalmon. The whole trip took her a total of two days.: Elspeth gasped physically and mentally and could feel the overtone of a smile in Gwena's mind voice.

: So maybe that is why Kaylaa is silver and not white? And how Ayalati has been helped and is able to control her powers?: Elspeth asked, curiously and Gwena confirmed, but there was a slight overtone of uneasiness, : There is something you're not telling me and I will get it out of you eventually so open up!:

The Princess Mage could feel Gwena's sigh. 

: Fine. But tell no one, alright?: At the mage's mental nod Gwena continued, : Alright.: She sighed, : Kaylaa is a heartstone.: 

It took a moment for this to sink in. 

: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!:

: My daughter actually has several ley lines running into her which is how she helps control Ayalati and move so fast.: 

: How? How? How is this possible?:

: She is not completely a Companion.: Mental shock and silence met that statement, : She is the first ever Companion ever to be born of two Grove-born's and to be born in the Grove where Rolan and I came from. She was also prophesied, if that has any influence.:

: Whoa!!!: Elspeth could feel herself pale, but didn't feel like she had gotten a complete answer, : Prophesied? How? When? And by whom?:

: Good questions all, for we know none of the answers.: The mental voice replied.

: But how is she able to get so much power?: Elspeth asked, still in a kind of daze, but Gwena's reply startled her out of her shock, immediately making her race down the hall and out to Firesong's place.

: The Grove heartstone.:  
  


AN: I'm not sure this "heartstone" in a living thing is possible in the real books so I just made it possible in mine. This just might imply that Kaylaa is not quite among the living, but whether she is higher than or lower than the living, you'll just have to wonder. You just might find out why, sooner, or later. 

I don't like writing long chapters so this story is probably going to be a lot of short chapters and that's just my style in writing. So deal! ; )  
  
My italics aren't working so if there is a - around a phrase it means italics. I don't think anyone's are working. If you know the problem please review and tell me.

A : around a phrase is supposed to be mind speech or something else

An * around a phrase means a heavenly creature or thing is commuting in a typical higher being way. All special.


End file.
